The American Crow
by heyitsthatgurl
Summary: Lisa Miller is an exchange student from America, for four months she will be an exchange student at Karasuno High School. This is her story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is just something that popped into my head , I'm not exactly sure where I'm going here, I'm testing it out to see how things go, if you like this I can write more just be sure to tell me. The writing in italics is when a character speaks japanese in front of or to the main character (my OC). For anyone reading the Flash/Avatar crossover or Enter Wally West, I promise to get out new chapters soon!**

Lisa Miller took in a deep breath as she took one last look in the mirror. It was her first day at Karasuno High School as an exchange student. She had prepared a small sheet of things to say and how to say them since she could only speak very basic japanese. On the sheet was a short introduction about herself, basic words, some phrases and lots about smiled, tucked the piece of paper into her pocket and went to say goodbye to her host family.

She felt a buzz of excitement as she walked to Karasuno, but as she got closer she became nervous. What would they think of her as a foreigner? How would she participate in class if she couldn't understand the language? Would she make any friends? Would she be able to play volleyball?

Lisa took a deep breath and clutched the straps to her backpack. A boy with a bike came up next to her. He was quite short and had bright red hair. He had his head tilted slightly and his brows furrowed in concern.

" _Are you OK?"_ He asked. Lisa's eyes widened, what was she supposed to say? The phrase sounded familiar so she pulled out her sheet. Once she found what she was looking for she smiled at the boy.

" _Uh, Yes."_ she said as best she could. The boy smiled before running off to what looked like the bike racks. Lisa checked the time and sprinted towards the entrance. Once inside she walked around looking for the vice principal's office, but everything was in japanese. She must have had a desperate look on her face because someone (probably a teacher) came up to her and started asking her questions.

" _Are you the American exchange student? Are you lost? Are you Ok? Can you speak any Japanese at all?"_ The teacher asked. The distraught and confused expression on her face was a clear indication that she had absolutely no idea what he just said.

Lisa pulled out her sheet and looked for "I'm lost, please help me.". Once she found it she pronounced it as best as she could. The teacher smiled.

"I am Takeda Sensei. Let me take you to your classroom." He said. Lisa smiled and sighed happily. "Finally something I can understand.' she thought to herself.

Takeda Sensei asked her a few simple questions in english while he showed her to her classroom. His english was pretty basic so he couldn't understand everything she said. Lisa also tried to speak in japanese, she showed him her sheet and asked for anything she should add or change.

"This was a good idea. Your introduction is very well written. Hopefully you won't have to rely on this by the end of your time here. Oh, you like volleyball?" He asked when he noticed all the volleyball terminology and phrases asking about volleyball, asking how she can play and when.

"I love volleyball, do you know how I can play?" Lisa asked him enthusiastically and a little too fast. Takeda Sensei could barely understand a word she said. By then they had reached their destination, year 2 class 3. They were about to have homeroom and were all sitting down at their desks. Takeda Sensei went to speak with the teacher for a moment, leaving Lisa to look at her new temporary classmates.

"Lisa, come over please." Takeda Sensei asked her. He introduced her to the homeroom teacher and english teacher Ono Sensei. Right after Takeda Sensei left to go to his own homeroom class.

"Would you mind introducing yourself? It can be in English and I will translate for you." Ono Sensei said. Lisa Shook her head.

"No thank you, I'd like to try it in Japanese please. I have a sheet." Lisa told her. Ono Sensei nodded.

" _Listen up everyone! This is the exchange student from America, she can only speak basic japanese but she is trying very hard to get better. Listen to what she has to say and help her out, in return she could possibly help you with your english."_ Ono Sensei said as she addressed the class, by the time she finished speaking all eyes were on Lisa. She took out her sheet and read her introduction to the class.

" _Um, Hello my name is Lisa Miller. I'm from San Francisco California.I love volleyball, a lot. I'll be in your class for four months. It's nice to meet you."_ Lisa said. Her pronunciation wasn't perfect but It got the point across. When she was finished her cheeks we red. Right after she said the word "volleyball" a short looking boy with the spikey hair perked up, suddenly a lot more interested in the foreign American girl. She looked at Ono Sensei who nodded as a symbol to go sit down.

Classes started soon after. Each teacher could speak a little English and had prepared a sheet with the lesson written in English so that she wouldn't be at a complete loss. The day seemed to go by pretty quickly, lunch came soon enough. When it did, half the class came up to her and started asking questions, some of them were in japanese but most were in broken english.

When people finally started to get bored of her she took out her lunch and started eating. A couple girl's came to sit with her, they spoke in english for the most part and taught her some japanese words, by the end of lunch they had become close but not quite friends.

Soon classes started again, there were only two more before the end of the day. Last class came and went and before she knew it the day was over. Lisa decided to look around a little as she hadn't had the opportunity to do so during her lunch break. She had explored for about ten minutes before she heard it.


	2. Chapter 2

It was faint but she could still hear it as clear as anything. It was coming from a door outside, Lisa followed the sound to the gymnasium and stood at the door in complete awe. The boy's volleyball team was practicing rotations. There was a short orange haired boy who looked like he was playing middle blocker and an extremely angry looking guy as setter. They were nothing like she had ever seen in her life. The speed and precision of the toss was incredible, followed by the amazing hit by the orange haired boy.

All of the sudden the ball was hurtling towards her with amazing speed. At first she was surprised, but that feeling was soon replaced by excitement. Dropping her backpack, and getting in a position to receive but, she missed. It hit her right arm and knocked her backwards."Even here I suck at receives." Lisa thought to herself. She could hear the setter yelling at the orange haired boy, who argued back but suddenly went quiet.

Lisa didn't know how long she had sat there for but it must have been a long time because eventually the shortest guy (who was probably the libero) noticed she was there. Lisa recognized him, he was in her class, he was the guy who perked up when she said volleyball!

"Hey guys look! It's the American girl that I told you about!" He said to the others. Almost instantly everyone looked at the door. Lisa didn't know what to do. Should she run away? Introduce herself?

"Who's good at english?" One of them asked.

" Tsukishima! Suga! You're both in the advanced english class! One of you should go." Another said.

"Just because I get good grades doesn't mean I'm good at speaking!" One said. It went on for a few more minutes until one of them yelled louder and finally one of them approached her.

"Hi! Are you Ok?" He asked. He had silvery blonde hair and cheery eyes. Lisa instantly felt more comfortable, he had a very approachable, comforting vibe to him.

"Um, yeah I just, I suck at receiving." She replied, . The boy smiled.

"So you play volleyball?" He asked, he reached out his hand to Lisa to help her up. She took it and got back on her feet. The team watched their setter speak to the mysterious american girl. They went on to speak for a few minutes before introducing themselves.

"My name is Sugawara Koushi, but in english it is Koushi Sugawara, yes?" He asked. Lisa nodded.

"I'm Lisa Miller." She told him. Sugawara Koushi nodded and walked over to the rest of the team, he turned his head and signaled for her to come over. Lisa did as he said. She walked over shyly and stood by his side not really knowing what to do.

Lisa looked at the shortest boy for a minute, she was one hundred percent sure that he was in her class, but she didn't know his name. He smiled at her and Lisa smiled back.

"Guys, this is Lisa. She's American and she's in Nishinoya's class." Sugawara Koushi introduced Lisa to the entire team. There was one boy who had bright red hair (who looked vaguely familiar) who was very excited and tried to ask her questions but failed due to his very evident lack of English speaking skills. His name was Hinata Shoyou and he was a first year. There were three other first years, Kageyama Tobio, Yamaguchi Tadashi and (the only first year who could carry a conversation with Lisa) Tsukishima Kei. He was the translator for the others and he didn't look happy about it.

"Ask her if she plays volleyball in America." Hinata Shoyou said to the very tall and annoyed first year. He sighed and turned to Lisa.

" He would like to know if you play volleyball." He said to Lisa, she nodded excitedly. Lisa took out her sheet and looked for the phrase "I play middle blocker" and said it in broken Japanese.

The look of pure happiness and excitement on Hinata's face at that moment was like no other Lisa had ever seen in her life. He started asking Tsukishima endless questions but the last one seemed to interest everyone, including Tsukishima.

"Ask her how tall she is" Hinata said to Tsukishima, he translated and the whole team looked at her waiting for an answer. Lisa blushed, she knew that she was tall for her age but in Japan, she might as well been a giant.

"I don't know in centimeters but I'm five feet and ten inches." Lisa said in English. Tsukishima nodded and translated. Lisa put her head down shyly. She had noticed that she was taller than Sugawara and almost as tall as Kageyama but she didn't know who matched her height.

"THAT'S SO COOL! I wish I was that tall" Hinata yelled. Lisa looked up and saw that no one was laughing, they looked surprised.

"Tanaka, go stand next to Miller-san" The captain said, Tanaka did as was told and Daichi had them stand back to back.

"She's just a little bit taller than you are, but I think Miller-san is about 177 cm." Daichi said.

"Must be an American thing, to have tall girls." Nishinoya said to everyone. Lisa didn't know what they were saying and thought about asking Tsukishima for help but then decided to ask Sugawara instead.

"Oh, nothing really. Just about your height." He told her. Lisa raised her eyebrows, what did her height have to do with anything? Suga noticed her confused face and told her not to worry about it.


End file.
